This can't be everything
by PureChaosDI
Summary: Oh god. Someone should really check what Fluke is doing right now before he... Too late. rated M for mature language. also the RageGaming gang is not listed in characters. Grrrrrr
1. Chapter 1

**This Can't Be Everything.**

*** We join Rage Hollow Evanz and Fluke 5 minutes into recording a Worms: Clan Wars match, the gang are all at Flukes apartment in London for a week to see the sights... Again.**

**Flukes pet ocelot: Endless is curled up in Flukes lap mewling ***

**Rage:** Come on hollow, tell me about the Babe!

**Hollow:** For the last fucking time; NO!

**Rage:** The viewers NEED to know. I'm not starting this match until you tell you tell me.

**Evanz:** Grow up you two, you're both getting on my nerves.

**Hollow:** Don't have a go at me, Rage started it.

**Rage:** I guess you could say that I am... RAGE-worthy

**Hollow:** That was terrible.

**Rage:** come on man that was great and you know it.

***after about 10 more of intro, half an hour of game-play and two aqua-buffalo's later***

**Hollow:** Finally, glad that's over.

**Fluke:** So then who wants a nice cup of tea?

**Evanz:** Sure.

**Rage:** That sounds good.

**Hollow:** I wouldn't mind one.

**Fluke:** Great, I'll just be a minute.

*** Fluke picks up Endless off of his lap, puts her down on the floor and leaves the room ***

**Evanz:** Do you think someone should go down with him to make sure that he doesn't blow us up or something?

**Hollow:** Maybe, leaving fluke on his own is rarely a good idea.

**Rage:** Nah, it'll be fine. Fluke can look after himself.

**Hollow:** Personally I'm surprised that endless has lasted this long.

*** A loud bang is heard from downstairs ***

**Fluke:** SCIENCE!

*** A purple and blue shadow emanates from the hallway and creeps into the room ***

**Hollow:** Oh for fucks sake.

*** As the shadow envelops the rest of the room the room it changes, the door cracks and the wallpaper peels as mould patches grow on the ceiling ***

**Evanz:** the fuck just happened?

**Rage:** I think that we should probably run.

**Hollow:** agreed.

*** The three of them run downstairs and grab Fluke ***

**Fluke:** Great Scott it WORKED! the time machine WORKED!

**Evanz: **Fluke what the hell are you on about?

**Hollow:** where's my cup of tea?

**Fluke:** Tea? Ew gross who likes tea? I much prefer coffee.

**Rage: **I think you guys are missing the point here, where the FUCK are we?

**Fluke:** The question is not where my boy. it's When?

**Evanz:** okay then, so when are we?

**Fluke:** I haven't the foggiest.

**Hollow:** Brilliant.

**Rage:** Judging by the fact that the house is still there we're in the future.

**Evanz: **Well where or whenever we are we should be going.

**Hollow:** Seconded.

**Fluke:** Thirded.

***The four walk for a while when Rage collapses ***

**Rage:** Too much... *huff* walking... *huff* need to... *huff* rest...

**Hollow:** For God's sake, we've been walking for like two minutes!

**Evanz:** Well I guess we could rest in that alleyway for a while.

***Minutes pass***

**Rage:** Tell meeeeee.

**Hollow:** I am NOT telling you about the FUCKING babe!

**Rage:** I know that you knoooow.

**Hollow:** NO!

**Fluke:** Hey, where's Endless?

**Evanz:** Somehow, I don't think that they care.

*** A cry of pain is heard very close ***

**Rage: **The fuck was that?

**Hollow:** Be quiet you idiot

**?:** *indescript noises*

**Evanz:** I recognise that voice.

**Hollow:** Is that?

**Rage:** Zaheen?

*** Zaheen lumbers around the corner, his face is contorted with pain as he screams, his eyes have turned yellow, and more of then seemed to have grown out of his face like spots, and where his legs should be is just a spiders abdomen. Something's wrong, very wrong. ***

**Fluke:** Zaheen! old buddy old pal, how are you? I like the Halloween costume, a bit early though, don't you think?

**Evanz:** Fluke be careful!

*** Fluke flings out his arm at what used to be Zaheen ***

**Fluke:** What are you worried about? it's only Zaheen!

**Zaheen?: **ARGH!

***One of Zaheen's legs jerks out and catches flukes outstretched arm ***

**Fluke: ***cries in pain* Zaheen why?

*** There is a noticeable change when Fluke says Zaheen's name his eyes turn from yellow back to their usual colour ***

**Zaheen:** Fluke? Fluke? what happened?

**Hollow:** you happened, you bastard

**Zaheen:** I... I did that?

**Hollow:** Yes, yes you did!

**Zaheen:** This is bad, this is really, really bad

**Fluke:** You don't say!

**Zaheen: **No you don't understand. The hunt starts soon.

**Rage:** The hunt? what are you hunting for?

**Zaheen:** You.


	2. Chapter 2

*** When we left our "heroes" they had been taken into the future by Fluke dicking about with science again, they had walked for LITERALLY minutes before ducking into an alleyway to rest when they were found and attacked by a monsterous version of Zaheen***

**Zaheen:** I need to get you to yourselves.

**Rage:** But if you know where the future us'sses's' are, wouldn't they already be dead?

**Zaheen:** Well no, when the spider hunt starts our spider instincts kick in and we don't remember anything.

**Hollow:** Well that's convenient.

**Rage:** I know right.

**Evanz:** Enough dicking about guys, Zaheen where are we?

**Zaheen:** London obviously

**Evanz:** I mean future "we"

**Zaheen:** Oooooooooh FUTURE you, this way, follow me.

**Fluke:** ADVENTURE!

*** Fluke runs off and then notices that the rest of the group has gone the other direction***

**Evanz:** Fluke, we're going this way!

**Fluke:** Right you are Evanz!

**Hollow:** Why am I friends with you people?

**Rage:** Dude that is not cool, we're blood brothers, you can't just say that about me.

**Hollow:** We are not FUCKING BLOOD BROTHERS! That was non-cannon and you know it!

**Rage:** It's all non-cannon, this is a fanfic.

**Hollow:** Shut up Rage breaking the fourth wall isn't funny. The only thing worse is the fucking puns.

**Rage:** But the puns are the best part!

**Fluke:** I like your puns Rage.

**Evanz:** Don't encourage him.

**Zaheen:** we're here.

***zaheen stop in front of what appears to be an abandoned pub ***

**Rage:** why a pub?

**Hollow:** Who cares? they might have tea?

**Fluke:** Ooo tea, love tea. Best drink in the world.

**Evanz:** What happened to your love of coffee?

**Fluke:** Coffee? Ew, disgusting, ugh.

*** the five open the door which creaks inwards, the sound of a gun being cocked is heard***

**Future Fluke:** Zaheen? what are you doing here? you do know what time it is right?

***Fluke sounds tired but on guard***

**Zaheen:** Yes fluke, but I found you guys in an alley.

**Future Rage: **But we're right here.

***Rage sounds distant as if there was a wall in front of him***

**Zaheen:** No, past you.

**Future Rage:** Oooooooh that makes more sense.

**Past Hollow:** No it doesn't

**Past Rage:** Shut up Hollow

**Zaheen:** I need to go now, but past you need to take down Curaxu.

**Future Hollow:** That's ok Zaheen, go, quickly!

***Hollow seems to be speaking over a tannoy system***

***Zaheen shuffles out leaving past with future, it was ****tense**** (see what i did there? was good right?)***

**Future Rage:** Well, you're going to need help defeating Curaxu.

**Past Hollow:** We're going to need lights as well.

**Future Fluke:** Oh! sorry.

***Fluke flips the lightswitch***

***in the pub are three figures: what appears to be a bronze mech golem with an intricately carved Scythe on it's back , an unrecognisable figure crouched in the fetal position in a shadowy corner and Fluke in the middle of the room, shotgun raised in a relaxed grip pointed at the door but the most prominent thing about fluke is his right arm, a brass analogue, perfectly sculpted to match his left.***

***the grotesque figure in the corner raises it's head slightly***

**Future Evanz:** We cant give them weapons yet Rage, fluke still isn't entirely with it.

**Future Fluke:** Give it till morning, the hairspray fumes will have worn off by then. Let's get some sleep guys. Hollow you got the door?

***Fluke lowers the rifle***

**Future Hollow:** Yup.

**Past Hollow:** Wait a second, where am I?

**Future Rage:** You don't want to know.

**Past Hollow:** Ooooooooh kay.

*** The seven sleep while cries of pain come from the streets outside some are recognisable as their friends***

*** Sunlight shines through the cracked windows waking the past versions of the group***

**Past Fluke:** Urgh, where am I? Why is my hair not spiked?

**Future Rage:** Well fluke's back on planet earth. How you feeling?

**Past fluke:** Tired, where's my arm, and why is it not hurting?

**Future Fluke:** Take this.

***Future Fluke throws Past Fluke what appears to be a bronze prosthetic***

**Future Fluke:** It's a Prototype, takes a while to learn but, you'll get the hang of it eventually. I also quarterised the wound, it shouldn't get infected now.

***fluke places the prosthesis on the stub that was once his arm and flexes his new fingers***

**Past Fluke:** I feel lopsided.

**Past hollow:** oh stop whining, it's an arm isn't it?

**Past fluke: **Hmph

**Future Rage: **Is it time?

***Rage stands up and grabs the ornate Scythe from his back and holds it out to his past self***

**Future Rage:** Its name is Messorem, The Reaper, use it well.

**Past Rage:** Thanks, I guess

***Future Fluke chucks his past self the gold and oak wood Shotgun and a box of bullets***

**Future Fluke:** Catch! she's called Bertha, take care of her won't you?

**Past fluke:** I'll try to.

***Evanz raises his head from the same fetal crouch position, and in the light of the dawn it was now clear, his eyes were sewn shut and pock-marks and bumps riddled his face.***

**Past Evanz:** OH DEAR GOD! What the fuck happened to my face.

**Future Evanz:** Spider hunt. But in any case, my weapons are on the table next to the encyclopaedia that Hollow calls a handbook.

***Past Evans stands up and walks tentatively to the table and picks up a kukri and a handful of kunai***

**Future Evanz: **Use them well

***Future Evanz puts his head back down and remains silent***

**Past Hollow:** So where's my weapon?

**Future Hollow:** Isn't it obvious? The hand book.

**Past Hollow: **Hand book? How am I meant to carry that thing?

**Future Hollow:** Just grab the book.

***Hollow walks up to the **_**hand book**_** and picks it up, the book immediately starts to glow and shrink to the size of Hollows palm***

**Future Evanz: **So thats why he calls it a hand book

**Past Hollow:** So what does it do.

**Future Hollow:** You'll know when the time is right.

**Future Rage:** Now go!, head right for about half a mile, you can't miss it.

**Past Rage:** let's go then guys

***rage swings the Scythe onto his back and pushes open the door.***


End file.
